The Blood's Crimson
by yaoipowaa56
Summary: Traduction de la fanfiction de Paimpont. Le nouveau membre de l'équipe du docteur House, le docteur Cullen, a la capacité étrange de sentir ce qui ne va pas chez les patients. House a-t-il pris trop de Vicodin, ou y a-t-il quelque chose d'étrange concernant le docteur Cullen ? Slash très soft.
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteur de la fanfiction : Paimpont**

 **Traductrice : yaoipowaa56**

 **Résumé : Le nouveau membre de l'équipe du docteur House, le docteur Cullen, a la capacité étrange de sentir ce qui ne va pas chez les patients. House a-t-il pris trop de Vicodin, ou y a-t-il quelque chose d'étrange concernant le docteur Cullen ? Slash très soft.**

* * *

 **The Blood's Crimson (Le sang écarlate)**

 **Chapitre 1**

Je n'aime pas les matins. Ou les lundis. Alors bien sûr, Cuddy se jeta sur moi dès que j'arrivai à l'hôpital le lundi matin.

"House ! Mais où est-ce que vous étiez ? Il est onze heures."

Je levai mes lunettes de soleil juste assez pour lui donner un regard meurtrier qui aurait frappé de peur le cœur de tout être humain. Mais nonnnnnn, pas Cuddy.

"House, j'ai un nouveau patient, Je veux que vous le voyez tout de suite."

"Il a le lupus. Laissez-moi tranquille."

Elle m'ignora. Elle le faisait toujours.

"Un homme de 40 ans en bonne santé tombé dans le coma sans raison apparente. Les analyses n'ont rien révélés. Pas de dommages au cerveau, aucun dommage cardiaque, pas de toxines dans le sang, pas de traumatisme. Rien."

"Il fait probablement semblant afin d'éviter son patron."

"House !" Elle me frappa la tête avec le dossier. "Allez soigner ce patient, maintenant. Et" elle fit une pause, par pure provocation. "J'ai embauché un nouveau membre pour votre équipe."

C'était trop, même pour Cuddy. "Eh bien, désembauchez-le, d'accord ? A moins que ce ne soit quelqu'un de sexy, bien sûr."

Un léger sourire apparut. "Hmm. Eh bien, je dirais que ce nouveau membre est très sexy."

"Vraiment ?" Cela ne semblait pas si terrible.

Je reculai afin d'éviter d'être renversé par un médecin poussant un patient dans un lit roulant vers l'ascenseur. Le patient avait l'air en bonne santé, mais était inconscient. Beau, bronzé, de type surfeur. Je grimaçai. Je malmène aussi mes patients, mais pas littéralement. C'est à ça que servent les infirmières, prendre soin des patients. Les médecins diagnostiquent à distance. Je déteste ce genre de médecins qui s'implique.

Cuddy rayonnait. "House, voici le nouveau membre de votre équipe." Dr. House, voici le Dr Cullen. Et votre patient, revenant de son scanner."

Je regardai le médecin avec méfiance. Un homme, hein ? Merci Cuddy. Ouais, je le détestais. Non seulement il était ce genre de types sentimental, mais en plus il se penchait tendrement sur le patient, comme s'il essayait d'inspirer son odeur - il était ce genre de type pâle, beau et grec. Très ennuyeux.

Le docteur Cullen nous fit un sourire et j'aurai juré entendre Cuddy glousser doucement à mes côtés. "Un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Dr House. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous." Sa voix était plutôt plaisante, comme une guitare que vous jouez quand personne n'écoute. Son visage était si parfait que cela devrait être illégal pour un homme. Dieu, je le détestais.

"Je vous verrai dans la salle de conférence dans une minute pour le diagnostique," poursuivit sa voix mélodieuse. "Je vais juste m'assurer que le patient soit à l'aise."

Je me détournai de lui, sans un mot. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'un gars comme lui un lundi matin.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table, à l'exception de Cullen qui se trouvait près de la fenêtre. De temps en temps, je faisais rebondir une balle de tennis contre le mur, surtout pour voir qui craquerais en premier si je continuais.

"Bien, tout le monde. Diagnostique ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mettre dans le coma un homme sain de 40 ans avec un superbe bronzage ?"

"Un trouble métabolique ?" Foreman fut le premier à parler, comme toujours. Lèche botte.

"Peut-être, c'est possible. On testera ça. Chase ?"

"Euh… un accident cérébrovasculaire ?"

Bon Dieu, est-ce que je gardais Chase dans l'équipe uniquement pour son aspect décoratif ?

"Et pourquoi cela ne serait pas apparu lors du premier scanner du cerveau, crétin ?"

Chase rougit. "Eh bien, des toxines, alors ?"

Je haussai les épaules. "Au moins, ça a du sens. Tu vas fouiller la maison du patient et emmène Cameron avec toi avant qu'elle ne puisse suggérer le lupus."

Cameron semblait ennuyé. "Je n'allais pas suggérer…" Ouais, comme si tu n'allais pas.

Le nouveau gars, Cullen, me tournait le dos, regardant par la fenêtre. A quoi était-il en train de jouer ? Il n'y avait rien à voir à travers les fenêtres du New Jersey.

"Hé vous !" Je jetai la balle de tennis à l'arrière de sa tête.

Zut ! Ses réflexes étaient incroyable. Sans même se retourner, il leva la main derrière lui et attrapa la balle. Puis il se retourna lentement et avec un petit sourire me l'a relança. "C'est de l'hémochromatose."

Ce n'était pas une suggestion. C'était un diagnostic.

Je le regardai avec un certain intérêt. "L'hémochromatose ?" Idée intéressante. Extrême, mais possible. Le patient ne présentait aucun des symptômes habituels de l'hémochromatose : pas de dommages au foie, pas de lésions cardiaques. Mais l'absorption excessive de fer dans son sang pouvait se manifester d'autres façon, comme un assombrissement de la peau, par exemple, qui lui ferait un superbe bronzage. Et cela pourrait amener le patient à tomber dans le coma…

"Très bien. Faites une analyse de sang et regarder sa saturation en fer, d'accords ?"

Cullen hocha brièvement la tête et partit. D'une certaine façons, nous savions tous les deux comment seraient sa saturation en fer

.J'étais intrigué. Comment avait-il su ?

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Le patient avait une hémochromatose. J'arrêtai Cullen dans l'ascenseur.

"Hé, Cullen. Comment avez-vous su qu'il avait une hémochromatose ?"

Il sourit d'un sourire parfait et ses yeux étaient étrangement hypnotiques. Pour une raison quelconque, je ne pouvais garder mes yeux loin des siens. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur très inhabituelle, un peu dorée.

Il haussa légèrement les épaules. "Oh, je ne sais pas. J'ai une intuition de temps en temps. J'imagine que cela arrive à tout le monde."

Je le regardai avec méfiance. "J'ai aussi des intuitions, mais mes intuitions sont basées sur quelque chose. Comme lire le dossier du patient. Votre intuition ne reposait sur rien. Vous n'aviez même pas encore vu le dossier. Tout ce que vous avez fait, c'est vous pencher sur le patient. Avez-vous senti l'excès de fer dans son sang, ou quoi ?

Ma voix dégoulinait de sarcasme, mais Cullen sourit simplement d'un sourire angélique et dit doucement : "On ne sais jamais, Dr. House. Peut-être que je l'ai su comme ça."

Euh.

Et puis… Eh bien, Cuddy en a toujours après moi quand il s'agit de Vicodin, tout comme Wilson. C'est ridicule, bien sûr. Je prends ce médicament parce que je souffre, c'est tout. Ça n'affecte pas du tout mon esprit ; ça me permet juste de fonctionner normalement.

Mais pendant un moment j'ai commencé à me demander. Peut-être prenais-je trop de Vicodin ? Car ça me semblait, absurde, que Cullen respire profondément, comme s'il me sentait dans l'espace clos de l'ascenseur, et je pensais l'avoir entendu murmurer quelque chose à propos de mon odeur. Et pendant un moment, il semblait que ses yeux s'assombrissaient et, alors qu'il descendait de l'ascenseur et prononçait un salut d'adieu poli, sa voix semblait trembler.

Je prends vraiment trop de Vicodin.

* * *

 **A SUIVRE...**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Auteur de la fanfiction : Paimpont**

 **Traductrice : yaoipowaa56**

 **Résumé : Le nouveau membre de l'équipe du docteur House, le docteur Cullen, a la capacité étrange de sentir ce qui ne va pas chez les patients. House a-t-il pris trop de Vicodin, ou y a-t-il quelque chose d'étrange concernant le docteur Cullen ? Slash très soft.**

 **The Blood's Crimson (Le sang écarlate)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

"Vous voilà, Dr. House."

Cullen ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? J'étais en train de fouiller paisiblement dans le bureau de Cuddy pendant qu'elle était sortie pour déjeuner, espérant récupérer des preuves de la nature précise de son récent dîner avec Wilson, lorsque Cullen était apparu à la porte.

"Quoi ?" J'étais pressé.

"L'équipe vous attend dans la salle de conférence, Dr. House. Un nouveau patient vient d'arriver du Kentucky, n'ayant aucun symptômes, à part la peau bleue."

"La peau bleue, hein ? Dites-lui d'appeler James Cameron. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient en train de chercher des acteurs pour Avatar II. Vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupé ?"

Je continuai à chercher dans les tiroirs.

Oh, merde. Je m'étais coupé le doigt avec le coupe-papier de Cuddy. Ça saignait. Des perles rouge foncé apparurent sur mon doigt. Je fouillai dans le tiroir. Est-ce trop demander à un doyen en médecine de garder deux ou trois pansements dans son bureau ?

Cullen émit un léger bruit et je levai les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il avait l'air étrange. Bizarre et étrangement beau à la fois.

Il regardait mon doigt. "Ton sang -" Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. "Ton sang - Oh, mon Dieu, l'odeur de ton sang..."

Il s'approcha de moi, lentement, marchant comme quelqu'un en transe. Et puis il fit la chose la plus étrange. Il attrapa ma main, leva mon doigt à sa bouche, et lécha le sang qui s'en écoulait. Il gémit doucement pendant que sa langue lapait les sombres gouttes rouges. Sa main, serrée contre moi, était glacée.

Quoi - ? C'était bizarre et pourtant étrangement excitant. Bon sang, j'ai toujours pensé que j'étais hétéro, mais c'était suffisant pour changer l'avis de n'importe qui.

Il recula brusquement, un regard horrifié sur le visage. "Je - Dr House, je m'excuse, je... Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé auparavant. J'ai appris à tolérer l'odeur du sang, mais la vôtre.. La vôtre est enivrante, je n'avais jamais éprouver ça... Il n'y a pas de millésime... comme le sang écarlate... "

Ah ! Je commençais à bien l'aimer. D'une part, il était fou et étrangement obsédé par mon sang. Et d'un autre côté, il avait lu Ezra Pound. Dans l'ensemble, cela pouvait être le début d'une belle amitié.

"L'odeur de mon sang, hein ? J'aurais plutôt pensé que mon sang sentait la Vicodin."

Une ombre de sourire traversa son beau visage. "Oh, c'est le cas. Cette partie est plutôt révoltante. Mais sous l'odeur de quatorze ans et demi de Vicodin, il y a un autre parfum, l'odeur de votre sang, votre sang chantant pour moi... Maintenant, je comprends de quoi parlait Edward... Je m'excuse, je ne devrais pas en parler."

Cullen se retira vers la porte, un air de honte et d'horreur sur son visage incroyablement beau. Il murmura encore des excuses, puis il partit.

Quatorze ans et demi ? Autant ? Je fit rapidement le calcul dans ma tête. Oui, c'était probablement ça.

Je m'assis longuement dans la chaise de Cuddy, réfléchissant. Carlisle Cullen... Plus j'y pensais, plus je réalisais qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible à son comportement particulier, une seule théorie qui correspondait à tous les faits... Son étrange capacité à sentir la maladie dans le sang du patient, son obsession pour mon sang, sa couleur pâle, son comportement étrange... Oui, tout correspondait.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

" _Vous avez la maladie d'Addison !_ "

Je claquai mes dossiers sur la table devant lui, triomphalement. Cullen me regarda avec une incompréhension totale.

"J'ai... quoi ?"

"La maladie d'Addison. Tout correspond." Je m'assis en face de lui à la table de la cafétéria où il était assis et regardait une tasse de café pleine.

"Vous croyez que j'ai la maladie d'Addison ?" Il y avait un soupçon de rire dans sa voix. Très étrange.

"Oui, c'est la seule explication."

Pourquoi souriait-il comme ça ?

"D'accord." Il repoussa la tasse de café. "Disons que j'ai cette maladie, Dr House. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je suis atteint d'Addison ? Cette maladie est pourtant caractérisée par une hyperpigmentation, non ? Ma peau ne devrait-elle pas être exceptionnellement mate ?"

Il baissa les yeux sur sa main ivoire.

Je secouai la tête avec impatience. "Le premier niveau d'Addison, oui, mais le second niveau d'Addison est souvent accompagné de vitiligo, un manque de pigmentation. Et puis il y a votre odorat. Personne ne devrait pouvoir sentir aussi bien que vous. Vous avez senti quatorze ans et demi de Vicodin ? Et l'hémochromatose du patient ? Ce n'est pas normal : vous avez un odorat anormalement aigu, l' _hyperosmie_. Un autre signe caractéristique de la maladie d'Addison."

"Je vois." Était-ce de l'amusement dans sa voix ? "Rien d'autre ?"

"Eh bien, il y a aussi votre attirance étrange pour moi, pour mon sang... Je pense que nous pouvons sans risque l'attribuer à la psychose qui accompagne parfois les stades avancés d'Addison."

"On peut ?"

"Oui," dis-je fermement. "Nous le pouvons. Parce que toute autre explication est impossible."

Il me sourit, ses yeux était incroyablement dorés. "Je suppose que c'est peut-être juste," dit-il doucement. "La maladie d'Addison est plutôt bien comparé à d'autres choses, j'imagine."

"Ce n'est pas la maladie d'Addison ?" J'étais perplexe "Eh bien, ça n'explique pas tout. Comme votre peau froide."

"Bien." Il resta silencieux un moment. Puis il soupira. "Il y a... une autre maladie, une maladie qui a touché plusieurs membres de ma famille. Ce n'est pas fatal et extraordinairement rare. Mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler pour le moment."

"Je vois." Maintenant, cela devenait intéressant.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Plus tard, je finis par écrire ses symptômes sur mon tableau blanc.

 _Hyperosmie_

 _Psychose_

 _Peau froide_

 _Pâleur_

Quelque chose d'autres d'inhabituel à propos du beau docteur ? Je réfléchis un instant. Eh bien, je suppose que cela pourrait être aussi un symptôme...

J'ajoutai :

 _Beauté pathologique_

Je m'assis et regardai mon tableau blanc pendant des heures. Non rien. Si ce n'est la maladie d'Addison, alors qu'est-ce que cela pouvait être ? C'était complètement déroutant. Je pris une autre poignée de Vicodin, mais cela ne semblait pas aider non plus. Très, très étrange...

* * *

 **A Suivre...**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Auteur de la fanfiction : Paimpont**

 **Traductrice : yaoipowaa56**

 **Résumé : Le nouveau membre de l'équipe du docteur House, le docteur Cullen, a la capacité étrange de sentir ce qui ne va pas chez les patients. House a-t-il pris trop de Vicodin, ou y a-t-il quelque chose d'étrange concernant le docteur Cullen ? Slash très soft.**

* * *

 **The Blood's Crimson (Le sang écarlate)**

 **Chapitre 3**

"Cuddy, j'ai besoin de voir le dossier de Cullen. Tout ce que vous avez sur lui."

Cuddy, ravissante dans une robe en dentelle rouge à la coupe basse, souriait de façon agaçante. "Son dossier ? Si vous vous intéressez à son dossier et à sa vie personnelle, j'imagine que cela signifie que vous le gardez dans l'équipe ?"

Elle soupira un peu. "Il est incroyablement attirant, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a quelque chose de presque magnétique chez lui, dans ses yeux..." Elle me tendit un dossier de son bureau. "Le voilà, il n'y a rien de très excitant dans son dossier, j'en ai bien peur. D'excellentes qualifications, venant de l'état rural de Washington."

"L'état rural de Washington ? Oh, il ne vient pas de la ville de Washington ?" Je fouillai dans son dossier. C'était étrange. Pourquoi un types comme lui avec ces qualifications pratiquerait-il la médecine dans la jungle ? Il doit être dans un programme de protection des témoins ou quelque chose du genre. Son dossier étaient si parfaits qu'il était probablement fabriqué par le FBI.

"Que savez-vous de sa vie personnelle ? A-t-il donné une raison pour vouloir revenir soudainement à la civilisation après autant d'années passées dans la forêt tropicale ?"

Cuddy avait l'air exaspéré. "Il n'y a pas de forêt tropicale dans l'état de Washington, House. Certaines personnes aiment vivre à la campagne, vous savez."

"Ouais, d'accord. Des gens comme Unabomber *****. Des gens avec des choses à cacher."

"En tout cas, il m'a dit qu'il voulait se changer les idées après son divorce. Je me demande combien de temps il lui faudra pour se sentir prêt à sortir avec quelqu'un à nouveau..."

"Se changer les idées, hein ?" Je m'arrêtai une minute. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il manquait quelque chose.

Cuddy me donna un drôle de regard. "D'accord, House, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi cet intérêt soudain pour le magnifique docteur ?"

"Oh, je ne sais pas. Juste de la curiosité. Le même sentiment que j'ai au sujet de la couleur de votre lingerie d'aujourd'hui... Rouge ou noir ?" Ma main se fit un peu baladeuse et Cuddy l'a gifla.

"Oh, Allez-vous faire voir, House."

Je m'attardai à la porte en sortant. "Cullen est bizarre, cependant." Je fis une pause dramatique. "Je pense qu'il veut mon sang."

Cuddy soupira. "Oh, ce n'est que ça ?"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Eh bien, le patient à la peau bleue était vraiment cool. Un homme d'âge moyen couché sur son lit d'hôpital, ressemblant à un dieu hindou légèrement en surpoids. Je pris une note mentale pour relire la Bhagavad Gita ; Et si les anciens Indiens ne plaisantaient pas à propos de Krishna, l'homme bleu ? Cela pourrait mettre une grande partie de l'hindouisme sous un autre jour.

"Très bien, tout le monde, quel est le diagnostique pour devenir un schtroumpfs ?" Je regardai dans la salle de conférence avec impatience.

Ils gémirent.

"Allons-nous devoir écouter vos blagues sur la couleur de peau du patient toute la semaine ?" Soupira Cameron.

"Oui," admis-je.

"Alors trouvons juste un diagnostic aussi rapidement que possible. Il a de l'argyrie, un excès d'argent dans son corps, probablement causé par le travail dans une mine d'argent pendant une longue période, ou par l'ingestion d'argent colloïdal."

"Excellente idée. Vous irez faire une analyse de sang. En fait, non, Cullen, vous irez faire une prise de sang. Je viendrai avec vous, juste pour regarder."

"Certainement, Dr. House." Cullen était poliment imperturbable, comme si le sang ne signifiait rien pour lui.

"Vous allez regarder quelqu'un faire une prise de sang ?" Foreman me regardait avec méfiance.

"Ouaip." Du coup je me promenai avec Cullen, fredonnant "Blue Christmas" tout doucement.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Je surveillai Cullen de près alors qu'il plongeait la seringue dans la veine du patient, me rappelant comment il avait réagi à mon sang. Allait-il craquer ? Non, il prenait le sang du patient aussi sereinement qu'un ange. Peut-être avais-je imaginé cette scène bizarre l'autre jour ? Je suppose, que ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Ensuite, alors que nous analysâmes la fiole au laboratoire, je murmurai à l'oreille de Cullen : "Alors, comment est ce sang d'après vous ? Un peu trop argenté ?"

Il sourit légèrement et secoua la tête. "Non, le patient n'a pas d'argyrie. Il n'y a pas d'excès d'argent dans son sang."

Apparemment, son odorat anormalement aigu avait raison. Les résultats du laboratoire étaient négatifs.

Retour à la case départ et retour à la salle de conférence.

"Très bien, tout le monde." Je sifflai une petite chanson de blues qui les fit reculer. "Qu'est-ce qui rend la peau bleue chez quelqu'un de trop petit pour être un Navi (Avatar), trop grand pour être un Schtroumpf et trop peu attrayant pour être un dieu indien ?"

"Maladie cardiaque ?" Chase, bien sûr. Mr. Évidence.

"Ouais, sauf que nous avons déjà vérifié son cœur, et tout est bon. Et ses poumons aussi. Et son cerveau. En fait, il n'est même pas déprimé, pas même un léger blues..."

Il y eut un gémissement collectif.

"Un excès de méthémoglobine," dit calmement Cullen.

Foreman siffla. "C'est une bonne idée. La méthémoglobine est bleue, et s'il a une formation anormale d'hémoglobine, cela pourrait tout expliquer. Nous devrions tester la présence d'hémoglobine anormale."

Mais Cullen secoua sa tête blonde et sourit d'un sourire incroyablement beau. "Non, le problème réside dans une enzyme manquante. Il n'y a pas de diaphorase dans son sang, qui convertirait normalement l'excès de méthémoglobine en hémoglobine rouge."

Zut ! C'était parfaitement logique! Ce gars était plus doué que... moi ?

"Très bien, tout le monde. Vous l'avez entendu. Jetons-y un coup d'œil. Chase, allez me chercher 100 milligrammes de bleu de méthylène."

"Quoi-" Chase semblait complètement déconcerté. "Mais c'est une teinture bleue... Vous allez injecter une teinture bleue à un patient bleu ?"

"Ouaip."

Le patient gémit et grogna, bien sûr, car il craignait qu'une seringue remplie de substance bleue ne le rende encore plus bleu. "Ne vous inquiétez pas," murmurai-je. "Il y a des tonnes de groupies Navi là-bas qui vous trouveraient irrésistibles." Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

Mais il ne se plaigna plus quelques minutes plus tard. Le patient changea de couleur sous nos yeux, passant de Krishna à la peau flasque à un agriculteur à la peau rose sans attrait en moins de cinq minutes. Beau catalyseur, le bleu de méthylène. Une pilule quotidienne de trucs bleus devrait suffire à le garder rose et laid pour le reste de sa vie misérable.

Un mystère résolu. Mais le mystère sur le nouveau membre de l'équipe s'approfondissait. Car lorsque nous avons pris l'ascenseur pour nous rendre au lobby, Cullen et moi, j'ai trébuché un petit peu. Ça pouvait arriver quand on as une mauvaise jambe… Il m'avait attrapé précipitamment alors que je tombais, une expression de profonde inquiétude sur son visage angélique. Et comme il me tenait fermement, me regardant et me respirant, je lui avais poignardé rapidement le bras avec une seringue. Voyons ce que votre sang révèle, Cullen !

Il rit. Il se moquait vraiment de moi, un rire musical argenté. "J'aurais du vous voir venir, Dr. House. Je me suis laissé distraire un instant par... Oh, tant pis. Passez une bonne soirée, Dr. House. J'espère que votre jambe ne vous causera plus d'ennuis."

Et il sortit de l'hôpital, il faisait nuit. Je me tenais là, regardant la seringue cassée dans ma main. L'aiguille s'était brisée quand j'avais essayé de l'insérer dans son bras.

C'est quoi ce bordel ?

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

 ***** Theodore (dit Ted) Kaczynski surnommé «Unabomber» (né le 22 mai 1942 à Chicago dans l'Illinois), est un terroriste américain, mathématicien de formation, militant écologiste et néo-luddite.


	4. Chapitre 4

****Auteur de la fanfiction : Paimpont****

 ** **Traductrice : yaoipowaa56****

 ** **Résumé : Le nouveau membre de l'équipe du docteur House, le docteur Cullen, a la capacité étrange de sentir ce qui ne va pas chez les patients. House a-t-il pris trop de Vicodin, ou y a-t-il quelque chose d'étrange concernant le docteur Cullen ? Slash très soft.****

* * *

 ** **The Blood's Crimson (Le sang écarlate)****

 **Chapitre 4**

Je réfléchissais fortement. D'accord, qu'est-ce qui rendait le bras de quelqu'un aussi dur que de la pierre ? Assez dur pour casser l'aiguille d'une seringue ? Les humains n'ont pas d'exosquelettes, bon sang ! Sauf si...

Fibrodysplasie ossifiante progressive, bien sûr, FOP... C'est une maladie génétique rare qui va progressivement transformer les muscles d'une personne en os, en commençant souvent par le cou et en continuant à travers les épaules et les bras, puis les hanches et les jambes, transformant le corps entier en pierre et le patient meurt. Et oui, Cullen a bien dit que toute sa famille était affectée par ce qu'il avait, ce qui indique une maladie génétique.

Sauf que... Une personne atteinte de FOP aurait beaucoup de difficulté à déplacer les membres affectés. Ses mouvements deviendraient de plus en plus lents à mesure que la maladie progresserait. Une image traversa mon esprit du bras de Cullen attrapant rapidement la balle de tennis derrière son crane. Non, il n'avait pas de FOP. Zut ! C'est l'ensemble de symptômes le plus intriguant que j'ai jamais rencontré. Il n'y a pas de maladie connue pouvant expliquer tous ses symptômes. L'ossification de ses muscles, l'odorat anormalement aigu, son obsession psychotique pour le sang, sa peau froide, ses superbes réflexes, sa pâleur... Ça ne donne rien du tout... Pas vrai ?

"House ! Tu vas bien ?" Mes pensées furent interrompues par Wilson.

"Je réfléchis juste."

"Debout dans le hall ? A minuit ?" Il soupira. "Allez, House. Je t'invite à dîner. Le restaurant chinois est toujours ouvert."

Je m'activai. "Si tu veux"

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Wilson gémit quand je commandai le canard de Pékin. "Faut-il toujours que tu commandes la chose la plus chère du menu ?"

Je le regardai avec une certaine surprise. "Bien sûr. Tu as dit que tu payais."

Il soupira. "Eh bien, au moins, promets-moi que tu ne parleras pas du rendez-vous avec la directrice cette fois. Je suis fatigué.

"Je n'en parlerai pas." J'avalai quelques bouteilles de Tsingtao, pensivement. "Dis, Wilson. Que sais-tu de Cullen ?"

"Le nouveau membre de ton équipe ?" Wilson sourit. "Il est doué, n'est-ce pas ? La rumeur dit qu'il pourrait être un meilleur médecin que toi."

"Eh bien, peut-être, mais au moins je suis le plus beau. Sérieusement, tu as commandé du tofu ? Tu fréquentes quelqu'un à nouveau ?"

"Non, je ne vois personne." Wilson mâchait son tofu héroïquement, mais tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il se débattait. "J'essaie juste de mieux manger. Pour ma santé. Tu sais, la chose qui préoccupe les médecins."

"Oh, ça. Sérieusement, cependant - j'aimerais en savoir plus sur Cullen. Peut-être que je vais engager un détective privé."

Wilson abandonna son tofu et lança un morceau de carotte. "Eh bien, voyons. Lui et son ex-femme ont cinq enfants adoptés, tous au lycée. Ils s'appellent Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et Edward. Cullen appelle les enfants tous les jours et ils s'adaptent bien au divorce."

J'étais déconcerté. "Comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça ?"

Wilson haussa les épaules. "J'utilise une technique d'interrogation sophistiquée. Ça s'appelle, s'intéresser aux autres personnes et poser des questions. Tu sais, avoir des conversations avec des gens plutôt que d'embaucher des professionnels pour les espionner. Et au fait, elle l'a quitté. Pour un autre homme."

Je faillis m'étrangler avec mon morceau de canard. "Impossible ! La femme de Cullen l'a quitté ? Quoi... Pour un gars plus beau ? Ou un homme plus intelligent ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Il est _parfait_ !"

"Apparemment, elle l'a quitté pour un gars qui s'appelait Charlie. Et non, il n'était pas particulièrement beau, juste un gentil homme ordinaire. Apparemment, un homme de type ordinaire qui lui a énormément plu."

"Oh."

Wilson me regardait curieusement. "Alors, pourquoi es-tu si intéressé par Cullen ?"

Je renonçai à mon verre de Tsingtao. "Eh Bien, ce n'est pas évident ? Cet homme est un mystère. J'aime les mystères."

Wilson sourit d'un drôle de petit sourire. "Tu l'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aimes vraiment Cullen... Et moi qui pensait que tu étais hétéro..."

"Quoi ? Tu crois que je suis gay maintenant ?"

Le sourire de Wilson s'élargit. "Peut-être que tu l'es, après tout. Je n'ai jamais vu ce côté de toi, mais je suppose que tout est possible."

Jamais vu ce côté de moi, hein ? Eh bien, si Wilson était trop ivre pour se souvenir de ce trajet en taxi après la fête de Noël, moi je m'en rappelle...

"Oh, allez. Je suis juste curieux à propos de Cullen, c'est tout."

"Hm." Wilson sourit un peu en prenant une autre bouchée héroïque de tofu. "Tu sais, il semble être curieux à ton sujet aussi. Il a posé des questions sur toi. Cuddy a été très heureuse de le renseigner sur tous les détails, j'entends..."

"Ah bon ? J'espère qu'elle lui a dit que j'embrassai bien."

"Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle dit habituellement, je crois." Pour une raison quelconque, Wilson demanda à payer avant que je ne puisse commander un dessert.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Mais l'affaire Cullen n'en était que plus étrange. Je décidai de ne pas rentrer chez moi après le dîner, mais de retourner au bureau à la place. Je savais que j'avais une ancienne copie d'un article français sur le FOP quelque part, et je voulais voir si j'avais manqué quelque chose. Je finis par passer le reste de la nuit dans mon bureau à lire toutes les causes possibles sur des bras aussi dures que la pierre. Pas grand chose dans les livres à ce sujet, apparemment.

Le jour faisait son apparition alors que je jetais enfin de côté un article particulièrement inutile en russe, dégoûté. Je regardai par la fenêtre. Une silhouette solitaire marchait vers l'hôpital dans la lumière brumeuse de l'aube. Cullen ! Il s'était levé tôt ; il n'était même pas encore cinq heures. Alors qu'il traversait le parking désert, un doux rayon de soleil éclaira son visage pendant une seconde. Il tira fermement son chapeau pour que je ne puisse plus voir son visage, mais le bref aperçu avait suffi.

 _Sa peau brillait_ ! Qu'est-ce que - Je me laissai tomber sur ma chaise, complètement déconcerté. Encore un symptôme bizarre ! Une peau scintillante ! La réponse évidente serait qu'il utilise une sorte de lotion pour la peau avec des paillettes, mais aucune lotion ne pourrait briller comme ça... Comme des milliers de diamants minuscules... Une sorte de basilome ? Oh, c'est absurde, son visage impeccable est parfaitement exempt de tumeurs, et apparemment il ne brille qu'au soleil.

J'avalai une poignée de Vicodin. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais complètement déconcerté.

J'ai passé la journée à réfléchir, mais ça ne m'a amené nulle part. À la fin de la journée, je réalisai qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Il était temps de passer à la puissance supérieure. Même le grand Sherlock Holmes devait jeter l'éponge de temps en temps et aller demander conseil à son frère Mycroft. Je décidai de demander conseil à mon propre Mycroft, Miles le barman. Il ne sait peut-être rien sur la médecine (même s'il est connu pour surpasser Chase de temps à autres), mais il versait de très bon remontant et était un excellent auditeur.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**


	5. Chapitre 5

****Auteur de la fanfiction : Paimpont****

 ** **Traductrice : yaoipowaa56****

 ** **Résumé : Le nouveau membre de l'équipe du docteur House, le docteur Cullen, a la capacité étrange de sentir ce qui ne va pas chez les patients. House a-t-il pris trop de Vicodin, ou y a-t-il quelque chose d'étrange concernant le docteur Cullen ? Slash très soft.****

* * *

 ** **The Blood's Crimson (Le sang écarlate)****

 **Chapitre 5**

J'ouvrai les yeux très lentement. La pièce était anormalement brillante et je fermai rapidement les yeux. Je décidai de garder les yeux fermés pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que je comprenne où j'étais et comment j'étais arrivé là. Voyons voir... Je suis allé dans un bar la nuit dernière et j'ai bu quelques verres. Et puis quelques autres, et d'autres encore après. Bon vieux Miles. Et puis, parce que je ne suis pas un imbécile, j'ai pris un peu plus de Vicodin pour soulager l'inévitable gueule de bois, et d'autres encore pour avoir de la chance. Et puis... Eh bien, c'est là que les choses deviennent un peu floues.

Je suis pratiquement sûr que je suis tombé du tabouret à un moment donné, mais quelqu'un était là pour me rattraper. Je suis presque certain que c'était Cullen. En fait, que faisait-il là-bas ? Il ne semble pas être du genre à boire. En y repensant, je ne pense pas qu'il mange non plus. En tout cas, je ne l'ai jamais vu faire. Un peu bizarre, en fait.

D'accords, donc Cullen avait empêché ma collision imminente avec un sol en pierre. Et je me souvenais de lui qui m'inhalait de cette façon étrange et me sermonnait. "Vous essayez de vous tuer ?" Oui, je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il a dit. Et puis quelque chose à propos d'un mélange mortel d'alcool et de Vicodin. Et puis, après, il avait crié sur Miles le barman qui m'avait laisser trop boire alors qu'il devait savoir que je prenais des médicaments, et Miles semblait presque aussi pâle que Cullen.

Et ensuite...

Et ensuite, c'est là que mes souvenirs flous deviennent complètement étranges. Je me souvenais que Cullen m'avait en quelque sorte emporté dans les airs et m'avait fait ressentir une sensation de mouvement extrêmement rapide. Et puis tout à coup j'étais rentré chez moi. J'étais couché dans mon lit et les yeux dorés de Cullen étaient troublés d'inquiétude. Il me caressait les cheveux et sa main pâle tremblait. Puis il avait murmuré que j'allais mourir. Et je me souvenais de lui avoir dit quelque chose à propos de moi qui était un putain d'idiot. "Vous êtes incroyablement brillant," avait-il dit, "et vous avez la capacité de sauver tant de vies, et pourtant vous jetez tout ça comme ça... Pour rien. "Oui, je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'il avait dit. Je lui avais dit d'arrêter d'être un crétin et que ça irait, mais je ne me sentais pas si bien que ça à ce moment-là. En fait, je ne me souvenais pas de m'être senti aussi mal avant, y compris à l'époque de Thanksgiving où Cuddy m'avait piégé pour que je mange de la dinde au tofu. Peut-être que j'étais vraiment en train de mourir… Mais je n'allais certainement pas mourir avec un mystère non résolu entre les mains.

J'avais attrapé Cullen et lui avais dit que le moins qu'il puisse faire pour un mourant était de me dire quel était sa maladie, la cause mystérieuse de tous ses symptômes bizarres. Et il avait sourit de son plus beau sourire imaginable, puis il me l'avait dit. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ? Je me souviens que c'était parfaitement logique quand il me l'avait révélé. C'était quelque chose qui expliquait tout, y compris la dureté de son bras, son obsession pour mon sang et son sens aigu de l'odorat... mais c'était quoi ? Merde, si seulement je pouvais m'en souvenir ! C'était quelque chose de vraiment inhabituel, mais très évident en même temps… Oh, eh bien, ça me reviendra.

Et puis j'avais senti quelque chose de délicieusement frais contre mon visage, c'était lui. Il embrassait mon visage doucement, avec ses lèvres glacées. Un peu étrange, mais il pensait que j'étais en train de mourir, après tout. Les gens ont tendance à être émus par une mort imminente. Et puis je me souvenais... Non, cette partie devait être un rêve. Je repoussai fermement le souvenir flou de mes baisers fébriles contre ses lèvres délicieusement fraîches dans un coin de mon cerveau, avec les autres moments en états d'ivresse que je gardais là. Cela n'était pas arrivé !

Mais je me souvenais que Cullen avait chuchoté qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de me perdre. "J'ai toujours été si rationnel et en contrôle avec moi-même," Avait-il dit doucement, "jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre... Peut-être que c'était la même chose pour Edward quand il avait rencontré Bella et pour Esme la première fois qu'elle avait vu Charlie." Cette soudaine folie, son monde à l'envers... Non, je ne vous laisserai pas mourir. "

Et puis il avait fait une chose très étrange. Il s'était penché sur moi et j'avais sentis ses lèvres froides contre mon cou et puis… Il m'avait mordu au cou. Un peu farfelus, mais comme j'étais officiellement bourré, ça ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Une partie de mon cerveau avait enregistré que la morsure était assez profonde et que cela aurait probablement fait très mal s'il n'y avait pas eu autant de Vicodin nageant dans mon corps.

Et puis Cullen s'était éloigné et était resté là à me regarder anxieusement pendant un moment. Puis, apparemment satisfait que je ne meure pas tout de suite ou saute sur lui pour le mordre aussi, il m'avait tapoté doucement la tête. "Maintenant, dors," avait-il murmuré. "Quand tu te réveilleras, les choses seront différentes..."

J'avais fermé les yeux et m'étais endormi, mes rêves ponctués de temps en temps par une sensation lancinante dans mon cou.

Eh bien, il s'est avéré que Cullen avait complètement tort. Je ne suis pas mort. Comme si trente-huit cachet de Vicodin pouvaient vraiment faire du mal à quelqu'un… Attendez, je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis souvenu, avec une clarté parfaite, du nombre exact de cachets que j'avais pris la veille ! Hah ! Et Cuddy qui pensait que j'allais causer des dommages permanents à mon cerveau en prenant trop de Vicodin...

Mon cerveau semblait fonctionner correctement. En fait, il fonctionnait mieux que jamais. Tout semblait si ridiculement facile tout d'un coup. La semaine dernière, un patient avec une étrange éruption cutanée m'avait laissé perplexe. Mais maintenant, la réponse était évidente : il avait collé ce téléphone portable à son oreille pendant la plus grande partie de son rendez-vous ; il était allergique au nickel qui se trouvait dans le téléphone portable, bien sûr. Eh bien. Comment ais-je pu rater ça avant ? Et la veille, le gars avec la peau de lézard qui avait la cécité de la rivière _(_ _l_ _'onchocercos_ _e_ _)_ , causée par la morsure de la mouche noire. Sa vision n'était pas encore affectée, mais il deviendra bientôt aveugle à moins de lui donner une dose d'ivermectine. Sensationnel. C'était facile.

Je me sentais bien. Pas de gueule de bois, ce qui était tout à fait remarquable. En fait, tout mon corps se sentait bien mieux qu'avant. Il me fallu du temps pour identifier exactement ce qui était différent, mais ça me frappai soudainement : pas de douleur ! Eh bien, à part une légère palpitation au cou, un rappel de la mosure ludique de Cullen la nuit auparavant. Je secouai ma tête. Je devais vraiment lui faire comprendre qu'il perdait son temps avec ce béguin désespéré pour moi. Je devrais lui dire que je ne suis pas gay. À un moment ou un autre.

Pas de douleur ! Je sautai et examinai ma jambe juste pour être sûr. Zut ! Non seulement il n'y avait pas de douleur – mais ma jambe semblait être devenu plus forte, comme si ses muscles atrophiés avait repoussé pendant la nuit. Je suppose qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil peut vraiment faire des merveilles. Je n'avais pas ressenti cela depuis très longtemps. Je sentis la force traverser mon corps et mon esprit qui était prêt à résoudre des mystères médicaux des plus complexes en un clin d'œil. C'était comme si je me souvenais de chaque livre et de chaque article que j'avais lu, sans effort, comme si mon cerveau avait soudainement une carte mémoire installée. Cool ! Pour une fois, j'avais hâte d'aller au travail.

Mais d'abord, je devais vraiment faire quelque chose pour... le petit déjeuner ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. La sensation lancinante que je ressentais n'était pas la faim, mais quelque chose de similaire. Oh oui, c'était ça : La soif. J'avais vraiment très soif...

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
